


bitch, i am from chicago

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Dysphoria, Drag Queens, Feminisation, His lil Princess, Jungwoo loves Johnny so much :'), Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny couldn't feel more out of place in the drag world, luckily he has Jungwoo to remind him just how gorgeous he is.





	bitch, i am from chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/gifts).



> god I've been wanting to write this for so long ever since I made the twitter thread of legal!line in lingerie hnnnn
> 
> and thank u to honey for inspiring me to write some johnwoo 🤤🤤🤤
> 
> TW: body dysmorphia  
> Pls note this is not gender or ED related! Just Johnny feeling uncomfortable bc he wishes he was more dainty

Johnny winced as he pulled his false eyelashes off. He hated the way the glue stuck to his real lashes, the fact he was pretty sure his eyelids were going bald, but it was a necessity. Going on stage without at least three pairs stacked on top of each other? He'd be a laughing stock. 

And...he was pretty sure he already was. 

When people saw Johnny they definitely wouldn't think 'drag queen'. He was...big. Verging on 6'3, broad shoulders, thick arms. People definitely wouldn't picture him in a floor length ball gown or even worse, a skin tight sequinned leotard when he walked down the street in in a flannel shirt and a pair of fitted jeans. 

And he knew that was exactly what the other queens thought too.

They'd sneer at him whenever he'd enter the dressing room before a gig. Look him up and down and giggle between themselves, just imagining what a hot mess someone like him was going to look. They'd make snide comments about how he had the shoulders of a quarterback or _'do they even make heels in your size?'_ They'd laugh as he painted his face, wondering how in the world someone with such huge hands would ever manage to delicate make up. And when it came to going on stage? All Johnny could do was hold his head high and try his hardest to block him out as they'd jeer at him, catty comments about how at least they'd get more tips tonight because there was no way he was getting any. He'd _try_ to focus on the music and not let it get to him. But it was hard. He felt like an outcast, all the damn time. 

Which was why he couldn't believe he was even sat here. At a pageant. _Him._ The fact he had even been accepted to compete was a fucking miracle, never mind the fact he'd just managed to get through the whole of his talent segment without fucking up. He just hoped it went down well. He wasn't sure many drag queens brought pole dancing to the competition, the contrast of sleazy strip clubs on a polished stage where not a hair could be out of place was something most people would steer well clear of. But Johnny knew that was what he did best. He had to show off his talent and, well, that was his talent. 

He sighed to himself, wondering whether that routine had been the biggest mistake of his career as he got out the plethora of makeup removers he used to try and keep his skin clear under all of the shit he piled onto his face every night. He let the tears roll down his face, thanking god he had his own dressing room, no matter how tiny it was, so no one else could see him. That was the last thing he needed, people thinking he was weak on top of everything else. Maybe this wasn't for him anymore. Maybe his skin wasn't thick enough. Maybe he didn't have the personality or the temperament to deal with so angry bitchy gay men night in, night out. Maybe he should just hang up his wigs and call it a day. Maybe he should just pack up and go home now, sack the rest of the competition off and save himself the embarrassment of inevitably coming last. Maybe he-

"Baby!"

Johnny tried to dry his face off with the backs of his hands as someone burst into his dressing room. 

"Oh my god! You were _amazing!_ I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Johnny’s eyes shot open as hands clamped onto each of his cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss. He let them flutter shut, giving into the moment for a second, because Jungwoo would never lie to him? Right?

"R-Really?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jungwoo beamed down at his boyfriend, fingers ghostin g over the victory rolls styled into Johnny's navy lace front. He didn't know many queens who could pull the colour off, but Johnny’s as definitely one of them. "The crowd were lapping you up and so were the judges! You were flawless."

Johnny gaped up at Jungwoo from where he was sat in front of the mirror. Really? Had he been so in his own head he hadn't realised that people actually liked his routine? That maybe they even liked...him? 

"Have you been crying?"

"W- No!" Johnny sniffled, before cursing himself for doing so. "I-"

"Johnny."

Johnny shrugged, averting Jungwoo's gaze. "Maybe."

Jungwoo sighed, crouching down on the floor so he could look up at the elder. He hated how much pressure Johnny put on himself. The fact he would take other people’s shitty opinions to heart. He hated how little confidence his boyfriend had. 

"I wish you wouldn't beat yourself up so much."

"I can't help it."

"You did _so_ well out there tonight. I honest think you have a chance of-"

"Don't say it." Johnny held his hand up. He wouldn't let Jungwoo day _that._ He wouldn't allow Jungwoo to get his hopes up. He knew he was just trying to be supportive, but- "it'll never happen so don't even say it."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because, I'm- Me. I'm not like the other girls."

"And that's what makes you so amazing."

"No! It makes me weird and... You _know_ what they say about me, Jungwoo."

He did. Of course he did. Jungwoo was well known on the circuit. He had been working in clubs before he was even old enough to get in. He had plenty of friends in the drag community, and it was very tightly knit. Everyone knew everyone. And everyone gossiped about everyone. So of course he had heard the comments people made about his boyfriend, and he knew how much they affected Johnny. He just wished they wouldn't. Because they weren't true. 

"They’re just jealous."

"Don't be so stupid. Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

"Because you're stunning, Johnny!" Jungwoo couldn’t help but get frustrated at Johnny’s constant self-deprivation. He just _wished_ his boyfriend could see what he saw. "Look."

Jungwoo stood, hands on Johnny’s shoulders as he turned the chair the elder was sat in towards the mirror. 

"Look at yourself! Sure, you've already ripped your lashes off," Jungwoo plucked one off of the table, holding it just above Johnny’s eye to show off how his makeup _should_ look, which made his boyfriend giggle softly, "and your eyeliners a little smudgy from rubbing your eyes but you're fucking fabulous, baby."

Jungwoo pressed a kiss to the crown of Johnny’s head, well, wig - arms wrapping around his boyfriend from behind. 

"I don't want you to pay attention to what _anyone_ says, okay? Because you know Mommy would never let you leave the house looking a hot mess."

Johnny giggled again at the name Jungwoo gave himself, despite being three years younger. Jungwoo was the one who had put him in drag for the first time one night when Johnny tagged along to one of his boyfriends gigs and he couldn't get over how it made him feel. The attention. The glamour. The freedom of creativity. He absolutely loved it. And that's when he decided he wanted to do what Jungwoo did. He didn't just want to be the eye candy on a podium in the club, he wanted to be the pretty lady dripping in crystals living her fantasy on stage lip syncing to Madonna. 

But it wasn’t that easy. Oh hell no. He had no clue when it came to makeup, never mind contouring and eyeshadow colours and what the fuck was baking? It was a whole new world he had to learn before Jungwoo would even let him go out in public. 

And then there was walking in heels. He was already a giant and the ones Jungwoo had let him borrow that very first night were modest, to say the least. But learning to walk in six inch stilettos? Johnny couldn't even recall the amount of twisted ankles he'd had over the years. 

But...he was there now. He could do his own hair and makeup and he could not only walk in skyscraper heels, but he could perform an entire pole routine in them too. He should be happy with himself, over the moon, in fact. But he just...wasn't. 

"They're just jealous that they all have the same played out lip sync routine and you're doing something different. Something they could never even dream of." Jungwoo grabbed Johnny’s biceps, knowing it was something he was especially self-conscious of in drag, terrified they made him look even less feminine. But he couldn't pull off a full moon on the pole without them. Jungwoo wanted to take everything he saw as a flaw and embrace it, because that was what made him who he was. "These are what make you _you._ What make you Chicago."

Johnny felt a small burst of pride in his chest as Jungwoo called him by his drag name, something he honestly didn't do very often. Hardly any of the other girls knew him as Johnny, but Chicago exclusively, because he wasn't particularly close to any of them. 

But Jungwoo was different. Jungwoo was _so_ different. 

Johnny still remembered the night they met. He was chilling behind the bar in the strip club he worked in, on his break with a gin and tonic in hand. It had been a long night, or at least, it _felt_ like a long night. He had only actually been here for a couple of hours, but he knew it was going to drag even more considering they had a guest appearance tonight. Johnny _hated_ guest appearances. All eyes on someone new and exciting meant him working the pole was all for nothing. The best he could hope for was one of his regulars coming in and asking for a private dance out back because there was no way he was making a decent amount in tips tonight. 

He hadn't even seen tonight's star, come to think about it. Merely knew their name. Zeus. Wonderful. Some jacked up beefcake. An absolute unit with glistening abs and the tiniest little thong on, barely holding his forearm length dick as he thrusted it in the faces of _Johnny’s_ customers. All while he just got to sit here and get drunk, eating away at his nightly pay check because how the fuck could he compete with someone that called themselves Zeus? He might as well just go home now. 

But he stayed. Mainly because he had to, he couldn't just piss off early, but partially to see what all the fuss was about. 

And who stepped out into the club couldn't have been further from what Johnny first imagined. This tall girl slipped out onto the stage as sultry jazz music kicked in, two fans made of baby pink ostrich feathers covering most of her body as she glided across the stage, waist length blonde hair swishing behind her as she moved. What the fuck? Last time Johnny checked this was a gay bar. Why did they have her on stage? Surely she wasn't going to make any money, so...?

Johnny huffed to himself. This was ridiculous, just what were his bosses thinking? All the customers were going to storm out and what if they never came back? How was he meant to afford his rent then? All because for some absolutely insane reason they let this girl slink on stage with her fucking fans and-

Wait. 

One of the fans was to her right, away from her body and- Her chest was completely flat, nipples covered by a scattering of baby pink sakura flowers. Were they just kind of stuck to her chest or? No. They seemed to be attached to the barely there chiffon of a practically see through bralette. 

Wow. 

This...Zeus person was. Kind of beautiful. 

"She's a drag queen." The bartender spoke up, clearly sensing Johnny’s sheer confusion. 

"A drag-" Johnny gaped. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually seen a drag queen in person before. She was...stunning. Most drag queens he'd seen on TV and stuff had the makeup piled on; over-lined lips, garish eye shadow and ridiculous eyebrows. They were usually old and portly, relying on dick jokes and crude humour for a cheap laugh. 

They definitely didn't look like...this. 

Johnny watched on with intent as this Zeus continued her burlesque routine. She was rather captivating, actually. The rest of her outfit, if you could call it that, once she moved the fans, consisted of the tiniest pair of panties Johnny had ever set eyes on and a suspender belt, both covered in sakura, just like the bralette was. How the fuck did she manage to...hide everything? What if...what if she didn't have, you know, a dick? Maybe she was transgender or something. Maybe he shouldn't be referring to her as she in his head. This was all very confusing. Not only for his brain, his dick was a little confused too. He wasn't sure whether he was meant to, but not-so-little Johnny definitely liked what he saw. 

He had to talk to her once this was done. 

So he did. He plucked up the courage to go say hi to Zeus once her, or....their, show was done. He knocked on the door to the tiny spare room they kept reserved for special guests, so they didn't feel like pieces of meat, shoved in the main dressing room with the rest of them, only to be met with the most gorgeous boy he had ever set eyes on.

"Hi. can I help you?"

"H-Hi, I-" Zeus had taken his- her- their wig off, revealing a fluffy mass of almond hair, and changed their skimpy lingerie set for a pair of much more comfortable looking boxers, but clearly hadn't had the time to take their makeup off. Johnny wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone with a totally male body and a full face of makeup before, but...he liked it? Why did he like it? "I'm Johnny, I work here I just- I wanted to say-"

"That you liked my act?" Zeus leaned up against the door frame, a hip jutting out, a slight smirk on their face. 

"I-" Johnny felt himself flush. This Zeus was...confident. "Yeah."

"Well, thank you, sweetie! I liked yours too!"

Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed. How? "You've seen me?"

"Yeah." Zeus shrugged. "Figured I'd drop in a suss out the competition before I had to paint my mug. You sure know how to work that pole."

"T-Thank you."

Zeus giggled. Probably at how pathetic Johnny looked, cheeks all red, fingers fumbling with one another as he tried to formulate a decent response. 

"So, you fancy taking me out for a drink sometime?"

"Wh-" Johnny faltered. How did Zeus have so much confidence? Then again, with a name like Zeus...it only made sense that they lived up to it. "I- Yeah, I’d like that."

"Give me your phone, sweetie."

Johnny did as he was told; handing it over for a couple of seconds, presumably so Zeus could punch their details in before getting it back. 

But he was shocked to find another name in his contacts. 

"Jungwoo?"

"That's my boy name." Zeus- Jungwoo whispered, eyes glinting as he looked up at Johnny. So, he was a guy then? God, this was all very confusing. "Text me, tomorrow, after noon, I should be up by then." 

And with that Jungwoo disappeared back into his private little dressing room and Johnny was left flabbergasted. Did he have himself a date? With a drag queen burlesque dancer? This certainly wasn't how he expected his night to go. 

But he wouldn't have changed that night for the world, because Jungwoo opened his eyes to so many things. Art, fashion, make up, a whole new way of expressing himself through the form of dance. Jungwoo has given him so much. 

And he was still giving, because here he was, backstage of some small time pageant, when he himself was a renowned pageant queen with much bigger titles under his belt, spurring his big dumb boyfriend on and giving him some of the confidence he so desperately needed to get back out there. 

"So, come on, get up and show them what you're made of." Jungwoo slapped Johnny’s biceps, urging him to get up and get changed into his final outfit of the evening, a gorgeous lime green fitted nude illusion gown dripping with crystals he knew would make the judges jaws drop. It was a bold colour choice, but that was exactly why Jungwoo had chosen it. He knew everyone else would be in pink or gold and he wanted Johnny to stand out. He wanted all eyes to be on his boyfriend. 

Johnny stood, smiling at how tiny Jungwoo seemed compared to him when he was in his heels. His boyfriend actually wasn't that much shorter than him, give or take a couple of inches, but he was so slim and delicate he seemed just as tiny as the rest of the queens. While Johnny was left feeling like a mammoth by comparison. 

"Do you know how many girls would kill to have legs this long?" Jungwoo's fingers ghosted over Johnny’s thighs as he unclipped the suspenders attached to his fishnet stockings. "You're like a super model." 

Johnny scoffed at how ridiculous Jungwoo was being. A super model? Please. 

"And this?" Johnny squeaked as Jungwoo grabbed a handful of his ass, a smirk on his lips. "Taeyong's padding costs a fortune and his ass still doesn't look anywhere near as good as yours."

Johnny flushed as he stepped out of his heels, allowing Jungwoo to peel his stockings off. He _did_ have a pretty nice ass, he guessed. 

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. I don't want you putting yourself down anymore!" Jungwoo glared up at his boyfriend from where he was knelt on the floor. Johnny was perfect, the only thing he needed to work in was his confidence, and Jungwoo was determined to help him. "You're going to go out there and blow everyone away because you're what?"

Johnny mumbled under his breath, not wanting to say it aloud because he didn't believe it. 

"You're _what?"_

"Sickening! I'm sickening."

"Fuck yes you are!" Jungwoo beamed as Johnny smiled sheepishly. He was going to pull out all the stops to raise his boyfriends spirit before he stepped back out on stage. 

Jungwoo's fingers danced across Johnny’s thighs. His body was absolutely stunning, and he hated that Johnny couldn't see that. Maybe he'd just have to show him how beautiful he was...

"I love you in this colour." Jungwoo mused as he tugged at the black elasticated straps of Johnny’s suspenders. The colour offset the burgundy lace of his panties. Bordeaux always looked exquisite on him. It was such a rich colour that sat perfectly against Johnny’s honey skin. "So pretty. I almost don't want you to take it off."

"But I need to get ch-" Johnny was cut off as Jungwoo pressed a kiss to the fabric of his panties, stomach twisting in lieu of his cock being able to twitch, considering it was taped between his butt cheeks. "Jungwoo?"

"You need to relax baby." Jungwoo's fingers dipped in between Johnny’s thighs, feeling the outline of his dick, flat against his perineum. "Let Mommy make you feel good."

"I- We-" Johnny stuttered as Jungwoo tugged at the elastic straps of Johnny’s tonga style panties. One thin black band wrapped around Johnny’s hips, the other angled up his sharp pelvic bones, a tiny flash of skin peeking through between them driving Jungwoo crazy. A strip of burgundy lace covering his tuck. Jungwoo licked his lips at the fact the crease of skin between Johnny’s thighs and pubic area was peeking past the frills of the lace. Johnny was so unbelievably hot, and Jungwoo wasn't sure he could keep his hands off of him until after the crowning ceremony. "We don't have time for this."

"Of course we do." Jungwoo tugged Johnny’s panties down in one go, letting them fall to the floor, eyes focusing on the sports tape securing Johnny’s dick back between his legs. "We have like three hours, that's more than enough time for me to fuck you _and_ do your makeup." Jungwoo smirked up through dark lashes, nudging Johnny’s thighs apart so he could get to work on undoing his tuck. "I want you nice and relaxed when you step back out on stage."

Johnny sighed, he _was_ incredibly uptight. He was sure a massage from his boyfriend would probably suffice so his walk wasn't so rigid, but...this could work too. 

"Okay, but- Just be qui- Ah!" Johnny cried out as Jungwoo ripped the tape off of his dick in one harsh movement. "Jesus, Woo!"

Jungwoo giggled softly, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s poor cock. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault Johnny had to use to much damn tape to keep his massive dick in place. It was a miracle he managed to tuck it at all. "You're so cute when you're in pain."

"You're such a sadist." Johnny mumbled under his breath, shuffling from one foot to the other as Jungwoo began to stroke his cock, his way of an apology. 

"You love it, though, don't you, baby?" Jungwoo pressed another soft kiss to the underside of Johnny’s shaft, just below the head. "You love it when Mommy roughs you up."

Johnny whimpered as Jungwoo's thumb ghosted over the tip, as he felt himself going stiff in his boyfriend’s hand. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He was in the middle of competing in his first ever pageant and Jungwoo was on his knees of the dressing room floor. Thank god he wasn't sharing. 

"Use your words, Princess."

Johnny’s stomach flipped at the pet name, he didn't exactly feel like a Princess, but Jungwoo made him almost believe it. Jungwoo treated him like he was the most precious thing on earth, and he absolutely loved it, even if he found it hard to believe. 

"I- I do Mommy. It- It feels good."

Jungwoo smiled softly at Johnny’s response. He had no idea how his giant baby boy managed to make himself seem so little, so fragile, but he found it absolutely adorable. 

"Does this feel good too?"

Jungwoo's fingers tightened around Johnny’s cock as the elder gasped, because Jungwoo chose that moment to stick his tongue right into the slit of his boyfriend’s dick. Johnny grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady himself, making Jungwoo giggle at the fact he was so affected by something so minor. Cute. 

Jungwoo flattened his tongue, keeping still as he rubbed the head of Johnny’s cock against it, knowing fine well his tongue piercing dipping into the sensitive slit would be driving him crazy. 

"J-Jungwoo, please- I can’t-"

"Can't what? Don’t you want Mommy to suck your dick?" Jungwoo lowered his hand, leaving Johnny’s almost fully erect length bobbing in time with his ragged breathing. "Do you want to go out on stage like this? Let the judges see what a little slut you are, hm? Maybe you'll score some extra points if they can see your massive cock poking through your dress."

Johnny flushed at how Jungwoo could go from calling him his perfect little Princess to talking to him like he was complete shit in a matter of seconds. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love it, though. 

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Everyone's eyes on your dick straining against silk. The judges thinking about what they wanted to do to you - and you'd probably let them. You'd hike your dress up and bend over the table and let them pass you around like the cheap little whore you are while the whole audience watches." Jungwoo chuckled as Johnny’s cock twitched at the thought. Exhibitionism had always been a big turn on for him. He was far too shy and self-conscious to _actually_ do anything like that, but just thinking about it... Fuck. "Such a nasty girl."

Johnny’s breath was shallow as Jungwoo's perfectly manicured nails scraped against his inner thigh, ever so lightly, not giving him anywhere near enough of the pleasure he craved. 

"I- I'm not Mommy, I'm- I'm a good girl. I would only ever bend over for you."

Jungwoo's eyes lit up at that. Right answer. He may treat Johnny like he was a whore who has absolutely no self-control, but he knew the elder would never dream about letting anyone else touch him. He was Jungwoo's. Only Jungwoo's. 

"You _are_ a good girl, baby." Jungwoo took Johnny’s length back in his hand, earning himself a strained gasp from the elder. "And good girls get their dicks sucked."

Johnny let out a moan, unable to hold it back as Jungwoo took half of his cock into his mouth in one go. It still amazed him, even after all these years that Jungwoo could do that. He knew he was pretty...well endowed, but his boyfriend seemed to have absolutely no gag reflex. Not that Johnny was complaining. 

"-Woo..." Johnny took a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. Jungwoo had this annoying habit of being so good at sucking dick Johnny couldn't always control himself. He couldn't remember the amount of times Jungwoo had stuck a vibrator in him _and_ strapped one to his cock at the same time - making him come over and over until he was on the verge of passing out as punishment for being such an impatient little slut. He couldn't do that tonight. He had to get into full drag, for God's sake. 

He hissed as Jungwoo sunk a little lower, the hand that was squeezing at the base of his dick travelling south to fondle his balls. Johnny let his eyes flutter shut, let himself get lost in the way Jungwoo felt, because he really did need to relax. He really did want his Mommy to take care of him. 

Johnny's grip on the chair tightened as he tried to keep his feet planted on the ground. He had never been great at receiving blowjobs whilst standing, unless there was a wall behind him. There was something about the way Jungwoo literally tried to suck the life out of him via his dick that tended to make him a little light headed. Okay, a lot light headed. He could feel himself swaying, muscles tensed, jaw clamped shut as he tried his very hardest to stay up right. That was the last thing he needed in the middle of a competition, a cracked skull. 

"Baby." Jungwoo whispered. Johnny had been so focused on his balance that he hadn't even realised Jungwoo's lips were no longer wrapped around his dick. "Relax."

"I'm trying, I just-"

"Just let go." Jungwoo gave Johnny’s cock a couple of gentle pumps of encouragement. "I want to hear you."

Johnny groaned softly. He always felt so...awkward when it came to the sounds that spilled over his lips during sex. He felt like he _shouldn't_ be making them. Like soft moans of pleasure and chants for more shouldn't be coming from someone like him. He should be making nothing more than a manly grunt every so often, because that's how he looked; manly. 

Johnny had realised a long time ago that he wasn't fully comfortable in his own skin. That his body didn't seem to match who he was as a person. He _would kill_ to be tiny and delicate. He _wished_ he could buy pretty clothes without having to go into the big and tall section. He would get so jealous whenever he was out with his best friend, Ten. Even more jealous when they worked together, because despite the fact Ten would wear the most ridiculous heels imaginable, he would still look tiny compared to Johnny. He wished he could leap into his boyfriend’s arms at the end of the night with a pout on his lips and demand to be carried home like Ten would with Sicheng after a long shift. He wished guys would go crazy whenever he stepped on stage because he was pure fish, instead of assuming he was some kind of giant comedy queen. 

He just...he wished he looked different. He wished he wasn't so tall or broad or that his arms weren't so veiny or his jawline wasn't so pronounced. He wished he was softer. Cuter. Smaller. 

But...he was starting to come to terms with all of that, thanks to Jungwoo. 

No one had ever treated him like he was something precious in the way Jungwoo did. No one had ever been this soft with him, assuming he was a big mean Dom purely based on how he looked. Everyone he had been with in the past had assumed he was going to pin them down and fuck them into next week - which he was more than happy to do, but, only if that was what his Mommy asked of him. He would give Jungwoo absolutely anything he wanted, but he didn't want to be in control. He wanted someone to guide him, to have expectations of him and reward him when he met those expectations. He even wanted someone to punish him if he didn't, because he wanted to be the perfect submissive that would cater to his Dom's every need. 

But he also wanted to be looked after. He wanted to be babied and cuddled and wake up to fingers carding through his hair. 

And that was something he never thought he'd have, until Jungwoo waltzed into his life. 

Now he had all of that and more. He had someone that cared about him more than anything in the world and wouldn't settle until he went to bed that night with a smile on his face. He had someone who called him the most sickly sweet pet names and actually meant them. Johnny’s stomach would still flutter and his cheeks would heat up whenever Jungwoo called him Princess. It was so soft and delicate he couldn't believe anyone would use it to describe _him._ But Jungwoo did. And Johnny absolutely revelled in it. 

He had felt uncomfortable in his skin for a long time, but with Jungwoo's help, he was learning to love himself. Because if Jungwoo said he was his perfect little Fairy Princess (Jungwoo, an _actual_ fairy princess) then who was he to argue? 

"Come on, baby, moan for Mommy."

Johnny whimpered as Jungwoo swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at the beads of precome that had begun to gather. He tried his hardest to hold back, embarrassed to be loud in such a public setting. Sure, he had his own private dressing room, but he doubted the walls were that thick and someone could easily walk past the door. He would just _die_ if anyone but Jungwoo ever heard him like that. 

"Johnny~" Jungwoo sang his boyfriends name, fingers tightening around the base of his cock as a warning that if he didn't give Jungwoo what he wanted, then there was every chance he wouldn't be coming. Johnny wasn't sure Jungwoo was so sadistic that he'd make him go on stage hard, but part of him wouldn't put it past the blonde. He may be the softest Dom Johnny could ask for, but that didn't mean he was allowed to get away with murder. Jungwoo could always punish him for it later on, once the pageant was over. "Let go."

"But I-" he shuddered, knees buckling a little as Jungwoo scraped his thumb nail across the head of his cock. Jesus fucking Christ. "I don't know if I can-"

"You wanna sit down?" Jungwoo knew his sub all too well; sometimes Johnny wondered whether Jungwoo could actually hear his thoughts because he was so attentive. 

"Please."

"You could have just asked." Jungwoo chastised, despite the fact his voice was still airy. He wanted Johnny to communicate as well as he could during any kind of sexual activity. "You know I need you to tell me when you're struggling. Even if it's something small."

"I know." Johnny pulled the chair out, settling himself down, knees spread so Jungwoo could shuffle in between them. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's fine, baby. Just use your words, okay?"

Johnny barely had time to nod before Jungwoo's lips were wrapped back around the head of his cock, too taken aback to be able to keep himself from crying out. He felt Jungwoo smirk around his dick, knowing that was exactly what the younger wanted from him. 

"That's better." Jungwoo smiled, coming up for air for a second before sinking back down. Johnny gave into the sensation, allowing himself to fully relax now he was sat down, now Jungwoo was sucking him off with absolutely no mercy. That was exactly what he needed. He just hoped to god he wouldn't be too shaky on his feet to parade around in heels once Jungwoo was finished with him. 

Johnny’s fingers formed tight fists at his side as Jungwoo bobbed his head. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to muss up his Mommy's hair by grasping onto it, but he really wanted to. Jungwoo even managed to look pretty when he was a tousled mess. But...he was moaning and gasping for more, so...he should be allowed. Right? 

He had better ask permission first, though. Just in case. 

"M-Mommy? Can I-" Johnny tentatively threaded his fingers through Jungwoo's locks, words beginning to fail him. 

"Of course you can, baby. You know I like it when you pull my hair." It was one of the reasons Jungwoo kept his hair a little longer, allowing it to fall over his eyes instead of getting his bangs cut to a more manageable length. He liked being roughed up by his sub a little, and Johnny seemed to like making his eyes water, with permission - obviously. 

So that's exactly what Johnny did, he tightened his grip as he tugged at Jungwoo's hair. Not too harshly at first, but enough for him to be able to feel it. 

He kept his eyes locked on Jungwoo as the younger's mouth engulfed him once again. He looked so pretty like this. Well, Jungwoo _always_ looked pretty. After a heavy night of drinking when he'd wake up with half of his paint on the pillow and the other smudged across his cheeks? Still pretty. Face red and blotchy, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as he tried to catch his breath after Johnny just put him through his paces in the gym? Wrapped up in bed with the flu, nose rudolph red and snot streaming down his face? Still fucking pretty. Jungwoo always looked flawless; he didn't have a single bad angle. But Johnny especially liked him like this. 

"Mommy, I- Ah- Fuck." Johnny threw his head back, hips bucking up as if on autopilot, causing Jungwoo to gag a little. "Sorry, I- I can't-"

He cursed himself as he felt that familiar heat pooled in his stomach. This had to be the world’s shortest blowjob, but he had so much pent up frustration seeping out of him the urge to climax was drawing ever closer. He didn't want it to be over, because Jungwoo was making him feel _so_ fucking good. But he could feel it coming. 

"What?" Jungwoo pouted, lips barely touching the head of Johnny’s cock, voice a little hoarse. "Does Princess want to come?"

Johnny nodded furiously. He knew he looked totally pathetic, especially after such a short time, but he was desperate. "Yes please, Mommy! I can't hold on much longer."

"Cute." Jungwoo mused, giving Johnny’s cock one last languid lick, before pulling away completely. He may be trying to make Johnny feel good about himself, get him to relax, but that didn't mean he was going to let him come that easily. God no. "But not gonna happen."

Johnny whined as Jungwoo stood up, stepping back for a second so he could take in the sight of his boyfriend. Lips parted, lipstick smudged slightly, fingers gripping onto the chair he was sat in, lace bra clinging to his chest, glistening with sweat. Perfect. 

"You're so pretty." Jungwoo mused, leaning in to press a fleeting kiss to Johnny’s lips, one the elder tried to chase to no avail. "I want you in me."

"Jungw- Mommy-" Johnny corrected himself, shuffling slightly in his seat. "I don't know if I can-"

"Of course you can. You're a good girl, right?"

Johnny nodded. He was. 

"And Mommy trained you well, didn't she?"

Johnny nodded again, this time with even more conviction. 

"Then you can handle it, can't you? Or don't you want to fuck Mommy?"

"No, I- I do! I just-" Johnny bit down on his bottom lip. He could last. He knew he could. Jungwoo had made him wait way longer in the past. His stamina was actually really good, considering everything his Mommy had put him through. It was just being here. Being in this situation. He had to be all dolled up and back on stage within hours. He was scared the pressure of the situation would affect his...performance.

But no. He could do this. He knew he could. He couldn't disappoint his Mommy. 

"I do. I want you, Mommy."

Jungwoo smirked. Right answer. 

"Of course you do Princess." 

Jungwoo pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up just a little, to give Johnny a tiny taster of what was to come, the slightest sliver of skin before pulling the shirt of completely, leaving his boyfriends mouth hanging open at what was underneath. 

Jungwoo's nipples were hidden by a sheer blush chiffon bralette, baby pink faux Sakura flowers scattered across the translucent material. It looked almost identical to what Jungwoo had been wearing the very first night Johnny saw him in that old strip club, but he knew it couldn't possibly be, that lingerie set was long gone after a particularly messy night they had had in Las Vegas for Johnny’s birthday. No, this was similar but...better. The flowers were encrusted with tiny AB crystals that shone in the dim lighting, and Johnny could tell just by looking (now that he was an expert and everything) that the material on this new, upgraded bralette was much more high end. 

Jungwoo looked stunning. And he fucking knew that. 

"Remember this, baby?" Jungwoo smiled, swaying from side to side slightly. "I had bought it for tonight, it was going to be your congratulations present, but I loved it so much I couldn't resist wearing it."

"Y-You look beautiful."

"Thank you, darling!" Jungwoo beamed, blowing his boyfriend a kiss. "You wanna see the rest?"

Johnny nodded again, words failing him. 

Jungwoo took an unnecessarily long amount of time to shimmy out of his jeans, and Johnny knew he was doing it on purpose, but he couldn't exactly complain when he saw the trim of the lace panties his boyfriend was wearing. And he certainly couldn't complain when he saw Jungwoo's bulge straining against the same Sakura-covered pink chiffon material his bralette was made of. 

Wow. 

"Well, you like what you see?" Jungwoo quirked an eyebrow as he asked the completely arbitrary question, if the look on Johnny’s face was anything to go by. 

Johnny gaped, just a little longer before responding with an enthusiastic yes. He had grown used to seeing Jungwoo in lingerie without bothering to tuck, but it still blew him away how gorgeous he looked every time. The fact that so many people got to see Jungwoo in a skimpy lace number, but Johnny was the only one who got to see _this._ He absolutely loved it. 

"Do you want Mommy to sit on your cock, baby girl?"

Johnny flushed as Jungwoo stepped things up a notch. It had all been going so slowly and- of course that's what he wanted. The sooner the better. But-

"Do you want me to stretch you out?"

"It's cute that you think I came here unprepared." Jungwoo scoffed affectionately. He straddled Johnny, hovering just above his thighs as he reached around behind himself. His face contorted in slight discomfort, just for a couple of seconds before he ever so softly placed a plug on the dressing room table for Johnny to see. Had he...had he had that inside of him the entire time?

"Have you-"

"Yep." Jungwoo beamed, fingers stroking through the hair of Johnny’s wig. He was so cute. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Johnny stuttered. He wasn't expecting this to happen so fast, but- He couldn't exactly complain. Especially not when he was in a rush. 

"Kiss me."

Johnny reached up, catching Jungwoo's lips in his own as the younger cupped his face. He let his eyes flutter shut, let himself relax into it, allowing Jungwoo to take control, teeth gently grazing against Johnny plush bottom lip. No one had ever kissed him the way Jungwoo does before. In fact, he was pretty sure no one had ever been in love with him before Jungwoo. Maybe at the time, while he was in previous relationships, he thought that people were, but...any one in his past completely paled in comparison. Jungwoo's love was like nothing else. 

He whimpered as slicked up fingers wrapped around his cock. Had Jungwoo brought lube with him too? Honestly, he wouldn't even put it past his boyfriend, but let his eyes flutter open to check anyway, only for his eyebrows to furrow one they settled on an open tub of Johnny’s favourite moisturiser. 

"Woo-"

"What?" Jungwoo pouted, scooping another dollop of the cream up with his fingers. "This is the closest thing we have to lube. I wasn't _that_ prepared."

"But it's expensive." Johnny pouted back.

"Well, when you win tonight you can buy yourself some more with that big fat cheque." Jungwoo cocked his head, a sickly sweet smile on his lips. "Okay?"

Johnny sealed his lips together, nodding softly. He didn't want to get told off or anything. Not tonight. 

"Now, shut up and let Mommy fuck you."

Johnny let out a muffled moan as Jungwoo sank down on his cock with way too much ease. The plug he'd been wearing was big, but...damn. Sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend even had a pain threshold. 

"Fuck!" Jungwoo gasped out, head lulling back as he took over half of Johnny in one go. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten - a fiercely obedient sub with a huge cock? Johnny really was perfect. And Jungwoo was determined to do anything in his power to make sure his boyfriend knew that. "I love your dick so much, baby girl."

Johnny laughed under his breath, lips parting as Jungwoo began to fuck himself ever so slowly on his cock, sinking down lower and lower with every movement until he was finally seated in Johnny’s lap. 

"Oh my god." Jungwoo breathed out, forearms resting on Johnny’s shoulders, fingers playing with the coifed navy waves "I love you."

Johnny flushed, fingers gripping onto the sides of the chair. He wanted to touch Jungwoo but- he wasn't sure if he was allowed 

"I love you too."

Jungwoo smiled softly, leaning in to rub his nose against Johnny’s. 

"I know you do, Precious." Jungwoo rocked his hips, making Johnny whine. "And you always want to make me happy, don't you?"

"Always."

"Then be good for Mommy." Jungwoo reached down, fingers looping around Johnny’s wrist, manoeuvring his hand so it was on his thigh, giving Johnny the permission he needed to touch him. "And hold on until I come."

Johnny barely had time to dig his fingernails into Jungwoo's thighs before the younger began fucking himself on his cock, picking up a much faster rhythm than before, sending Johnny into a frenzy. 

"Mommy!" He cried out, biting down on his lip to stop any other unsavoury noises escaping. That was way too loud. Oh god. What if someone heard? Could he get disqualified for this? He'd never be able to live it down. 

But Jungwoo wasn't having it. 

He pressed his thumb to Johnny’s bottom lip, pulling down; a silent request for Johnny to open his mouth. To moan. To be as loud as he wanted. Because Jungwoo was dying to hear him. There was nothing he loved more than the noises of pleasure Johnny made - and that they were all down to him. 

"Louder, baby."

"M-Mommy, but-"

"You want to make Mommy proud, right?"

Johnny nodded, fingers digging even deeper into Jungwoo's thighs. No doubt he was going to end up covered in bruises tomorrow. Just as well he liked that. 

"Then let me hear you. You know I need to hear your pretty little moans to get off." 

Johnny whined as Jungwoo sunk back down on his cock. There was no way he'd be able to get away with keeping quiet, not without being punished, anyway. And that was the last thing he wanted. 

So he let go. He let himself fully give in to Jungwoo. He let his Mommy know just how good he was making him feel. He let his eyes flutter shut, giving into the sensation of his Mommy's walls hot and tight around him. He let his jaw drop, moaning Jungwoo's name as thumbs dug into the younger's thighs. Because how could he resist? How could he possibly deny Jungwoo what he wanted when he did everything in his power to make him feel loved, make him feel like he was worth something. 

"God-Johnny!" Jungwoo buried his face in Johnny’s neck, and _god_ he wanted to bite down, but- He wouldn't. He'd be nice, for now. He loved seeing Johnny covered in hickeys and bruises, but he wouldn't do that to him, not at his very first pageant, not when he was already so nervous. So instead he opted for fleeting open mouthed kisses, he could always suck on Johnny’s neck when they got home, or in the back of the taxi, crown still perched on Johnny’s head because he was bound to win. "I love your cock."

Jungwoo absolutely lived for the stretch Johnny’s dick provided him with. That feeling of being so completely full, almost like he was going to split in half. The fact he could feel the head of Johnny’s cock moving inside of him if he pressed down on his stomach. The sensation of his prostate being hit over and over again. The dull ache he next day. He loved everything about it. 

"I love it so fucking much, Princess. You always fuck Mommy so well."

"M-Mommy-" Johnny whimpered, everything getting too much for him. As if he wasn’t already sensitive enough from the blowjob, Jungwoo had this habit of clamping down around him every time he sunk down in Johnny’s cock, even if it was just for a split second. And it drove him insane. He really wasn't sure how much longer he could cope. 

But he had to try. He had to hold on. He had to be good for his Mommy, and nothing made him happier than when he made Jungwoo come. Nothing made him smile like being praised by the man he loved. 

"What's wrong? Does baby wanna come?" Jungwoo pouted, looping his fingers around Johnny’s wrist again, this time guiding the elders hand to his chest. He knew Johnny loved the feel of chiffon - even more so when he could feel Jungwoo's pert nipples through the thin material. "You're gonna have to try harder cause Mommy's not there yet. Touch me, sweetheart."

Johnny's fingers danced over the baby pink Sakura flowers that adorned Jungwoo's chest before dipping under the material to tweak at the hardened nub, making his boyfriend gasp. Jungwoo's chest had always been especially sensitive, and Johnny just couldn't help himself. 

But he'd ask first, just to make sure. 

"Can I-?" Johnny licked across his bottom lip, too embarrassed to say it aloud. "I wanna-"

"Do you want to suck on Mommy's tits, baby?" Jungwoo pulled the bralette up, just a couple of inches to reveal his chest fully. He could have just taken it off, but...he felt cute. He loved being all dolled up, especially when Johnny was making him feel so good. "Go on."

Jungwoo hissed out as Johnny's lips closed in around his nipple almost instantly, not wanting to waste anytime. He buried his fingers in Johnny's wig, ignoring the fact one of the victory rolls was starting to come out, thy child fix that another time. He held the elder close as Johnny got to work. He breathed out Johnny’s name over and over as the elders tongue swirled around the sensitive nub, back arching into his boyfriend. 

"God you're so good for me." Jungwoo whispered into Johnny’s hair, trying to keep him as close as possible as he bounced up and down, because he really did love this boy more than anything. He wanted Johnny to know just how much he cared for him, how much he valued him, how gorgeous and talented Jungwoo thought he was. He wanted to show Johnny he was his everything...while also giving him the ride of his life. "My precious little- Fuck- Johnny, you're so fucking perfect. Keep going baby. Make Mommy come."

The words went straight to Johnny’s head. He _was_ going to make his Mommy come. He was going to live up to that title - fucking perfect. He had to prove that's what he was, because that's what he wanted to be for Jungwoo. 

He didn't care what anyone else thought of him. He didn't care that he was too tall or his shoulders were too wide or that people threw him dirty looks when we he stepped into the dressing room because Jungwoo thought he was perfect and that was all that mattered. 

"C-Can I touch you?" Johnny breathed against Jungwoo's chest. He wanted to give his Mommy absolutely everything. He wanted him to completely lose it. 

"You're already touching me, baby." Jungwoo smirked. He knew exactly what Johnny meant, and of course the answer was going to be yes. But he wanted to hear him say it. He loved how shy Johnny got, his big six-foot-something baby getting all blushy when he had to say the c-word. "Be more specific."

Johnny whimpered a little, eyes flickering down in the hope that would suffice. He should have known it wouldn't. This was Jungwoo, after all. 

"I want to-" Johnny’s fingers rested on Jungwoo's thighs, inching ever close to what he wanted but...god why was this so embarrassing? He touched Jungwoo's dick literally every day, but- saying it? When he was this deep in subspace? Always got to him. "Want to...touch Mommy's cock."

"Of course you do. I bet you can’t wait til we get home. So Mommy can fuck you properly. Bend you over. Make you cry cause you're such a needy little slut that can't get enough." Johnny let out a whine against Jungwoo's chest as the younger spoke. That was exactly why Johnny was so shy when it came to talking about...that. Jungwoo _always_ teased him afterwards. Without fail. "But you can make do with just touching for now. Make me come, Precious."

Johnny didn't waste any time in wrapping his fingers around Jungwoo's cock, desperate to make his Mommy come - and not only because that meant that he could. Because there was nothing more beautiful than Jungwoo orgasming. 

"Oh god, yes!" Jungwoo's fingers curled into Johnny’s hair, tugging so harshly his lace front slipped, strands of chocolate peeking out from underneath. His hips began to stutter a little, everything becoming too much. Johnny pumping away at his cock, teeth grazing against his nipples, his dick deep inside Jungwoo's ass, rubbing against his prostate over and over. His legs were starting to give up, not sure he could ride much longer, but- he didn't want it to stop. "J-Johnny."

Johnny let out a small huff as Jungwoo pushed against his chest, as his shoulder blades hit the back of the chair, as Jungwoo slumped on top of him, tongue ramming down his boyfriends throat in an attempt to ground himself. He couldn't take Johnny sucking on his nipples any longer. He just wanted a kiss. 

Johnny could feel Jungwoo begin to go limp above him, hips barely working, energy spent as he tried his hardest to fuck himself on Johnny’s cock, but he was clearly close. Really close. 

So Johnny took it upon himself to help his Mommy out, just like Jungwoo had helped him out over and over these past few years. He grabbed at his boyfriends ass, pulling him up just a couple of inches - more than easily being able to hold Jungwoo up with one hand alone. Maybe having thick arms wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

Jungwoo whispered a _'do it'_ into his mouth, knowing exactly where this was going. He needed Johnny to finish him off. He needed to be fucked by his baby cause he couldn't do it himself anymore. 

Jungwoo let out a strangled moan as Johnny bucked up into him, hitting his prostate first time thanks to his new position. God yes. That was exactly what he needed. 

He repeated chants of _'good girl'_ and _'fuck yes, baby, harder'_ over and over as Johnny fucked into him, hand still working away at his cock and holy fuck- it wasn't long until Jungwoo was spilling all over Johnny’s hand, muffling his moan with his boyfriends lips. He may have been encouraging Johnny to be as loud as he wanted - but Jungwoo knew when Johnny was making him come _that hard_ they would definitely get kicked out of the building if he let himself moan aloud. 

"Fuck, Johnny." Jungwoo buried his face in Johnny’s neck, shuddering as the elder kept stroking his cock. "You're so amazing, baby. So perfect."

Johnny whimpered, tying his hardest to keep it together as Jungwoo squeezed around him. He had been focusing on his Mommy's pleasure he had almost forgotten how worn out he was himself, but now that Jungwoo had came, all he could think of was doing the same. 

"M-Mommy please. Can I- I've been good, right?" Johnny’s voice was an octave higher than usual, clearly shaky as Jungwoo sat up straight, smirking down at the elder now the pink mist in his head was clearing up. 

"You have sweetheart, Mommy's so proud of you for holding on." Jungwoo was often blown away by just how obedient Johnny was. By how long he could hold out. By how badly he wanted to impress his boyfriend. And he definitely deserved a reward. "You want to come too?"

"P-Please." Johnny nodded, eyes beginning to water a little. He had been waiting for _so long._ He let out a soft moan as Jungwoo began to move again, as his walls tightened around Johnny’s cock, finding a new lease of life now he had his baby to take care of. "Mommy, please, I can't-"

"God you're so cute." Jungwoo thumbed away a stray tear from the corny of Johnny’s eye, smudging burgundy eyeshadow down his boyfriends face. Not that it mattered; they'd be washing it off soon, ready for the next round of the pageant. "I love it when you cry. Almost makes me want to tease you more."

Johnny let out a pathetic _'noooo'_ he couldn't handle anymore. He needed to come. He needed _permission_ to come. 

"Please? Mommy, please I have to- I don't want to be bad. Please let me." 

Jungwoo caught Johnny’s lips in his own, a way to stop himself from moaning too loudly, if anything. He was already hypersensitive, Johnny’s fingers loose around his cock, his dick still buried deep inside his ass. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up hard again and then they really would be late. 

But he wanted Johnny to come inside of him. 

And he wanted it bad. 

"Go on then, Princess. Fill Mommy up."

Johnny let his jaw drop, fingers scrambling against Jungwoo's thighs as he finally let himself go. There was no way he was waiting around for Jungwoo to change his mind. 

Everything seemed to go black for a second, Jungwoo's soft moans replaced by a static buzzing as he all but slipped into another dimension. He didn't even want to think about how loud the cry he let out was, or what a fucking mess he looked; body limp in the chair, wig askew and makeup all over his face as he finally, _finally_ got to climax. 

"You're so beautiful." Jungwoo whispered between shallow pants, Johnny filling him up hitting him like a second orgasm, making his cock twitch. But they didn't have time for that. Not right now. "We should probably get you cleaned up, huh?"

Johnny could hear the smirk in Jungwoo's voice even though he was barely responsive. He suppressed a whine as Jungwoo lifted off of him, missing the warmth instantly. He just about managed to crack an eye open to see his boyfriend slip the plug back into himself, making his stomach twist. Jungwoo _loved_ being stuffed full. 

"Come on then, baby," Jungwoo started, swiping a makeup wipe across Johnny’s torso. He couldn't very well go on stage covered in come now, could he? "Can you stand up for me so I can get you undressed?"

Johnny honestly wasn't sure he was. He felt...well, completely fucked out. But he tried his hardest, standing up on shaky legs so Jungwoo could unhook his bra. 

He found himself in a sex-induced daze as Jungwoo flitted around getting him ready; helping him pick a lip colour, lacing up his corset, even tucking him because Johnny had quite literally had the life sucked out of him. 

"I know I was trying to help you relax, babe, but..." Jungwoo giggled as he passed Johnny a Red Bull. "You need to perk up a little. Not long til you're back on stage and you've come too far to throw it all away now."

"I'm sorry, I'm..." Johnny sighed as he looked in the mirror. He looked...good. Better than good. He looked absolutely stunning, actually. Maybe...maybe he could do this. 

"Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for. Up." Jungwoo held his hands out for Johnny to take, smiling to himself as the elder towered over him in his heels. 

He looked his boyfriend up and down and...he looked absolutely breath taking. Lime green silk covered in emerald, peridot and diamond shade crystals, a slit up one side, not too high, it was still _very_ classy, but just enough to show off Johnny’s model-esque legs. 

"Smile for Mommy." He reminded Johnny, mirroring the grin that burst onto his boyfriends face. Even better. That was the only thing missing. "You're gonna blow everyone out of the water, Johnny."

Johnny cast his eyes down to the floor for a second. He wasn't so sure of that, if he was being perfectly honest. But it was nice that Jungwoo had faith in him. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Oh baby, I wish you believed in yourself. You have no idea how amazing you are. And I'm not just saying that because you just made me come an ocean. You're absolutely beautiful. Your body is to die for and your smile lights up a room. You're a fucking _sickening_ dancer and lipsyncer and you have more talent in your little finger than any of those bitches out there, okay?"

A shy smile graced Johnny’s lips. Jungwoo had always been his biggest supporter, and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

"I believe in you Johnny. I always have and I always will because I know you have what it takes to bring that crown home to Mommy." 

"What if I don't?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm going you be proud of you no matter what, because I know you have it your all. You'll always be my queen, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!!  
> i hope u all enjoyed this completely self indulgent fic xo


End file.
